


Haven

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Depression, Dog Tags, Feels, M/M, Modern AU, Motorcycles, Rain, Thorin and Kili are not related familiarly., asthmatic, complicated world, learning how to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is complicated. The complicated feelings and everything around seems to be becoming a problem. Escape riding motorized scooter would certainly be a good idea, if not começace to rain.<br/>Meet a complete stranger and his friend unusual is the day become more cheerful.<br/>A bark to say "Hi" and 2 to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

Perhaps should not have left home. Since the beginning did not seem a good idea, especially with the gray clouds that spread in the sky. Maybe stay home, recluse was his best solution, but it was so many days stayed home that hardly knew what was going out to see the world. Unfortunately we chose the wrong day for that.

It was raining and Kili parked his red scooter underneath a bus stop made of wood, on the road to a small village with wooden houses that were so far down that was near the coast. The smell of wet wood was tasty and it was so isolated that made him feel a little more lonely. But not tormented. he was really used to being alone. The girl he likes had not decided if she wanted to stay with him or not. The boy who was always at his side always seemed to be next to all but his own. Her mother was always busy. His father was missing in his life and all he had important was his red scooter, with scratches on the side, reminding him of the accident he had a few years ago. Of course, his skechtbook was full of drawings done by his hands.

The cold did not bother much, but it was a great boredom out with a nice sun, and soon after a cold rain beating on his body. The rain was strong. Kili had to park under the wooden bus stop and pull his legs and put his chin on his knees to preserve them from the water, although his shoes was already dampened by water. It was really cold.

The only thing that seems that he could do was to look at the rain fall. Strong, moist, washing the land, which gave off a smell of life. Kili closed his eyes and lifted his chin, and so he heard the raindrops fall on the old roof. It was like a poorly planned music, and he appreciated it deeply. Drops on the ground, drops on the old roof, the drops in the wood and the wood creaked, the sound of the drops in the metal scooter.

He slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Full of tree bark and leaves. It was pure nature, the rain was cleaning up. perhaps it also cleanse his soul. Maybe he could cleanse all of it, clean it of pain and sadness. Give up the awkwardness to talk with people, clean all bad memory, just clean everything that could hurt him in long terms, and it seemed that almost everything hurt.

Kili looked again at the gray sky and smiled without really feel joy.

“Good afternoon.”

A strong voice startled him. Kili almost fell off the bike, stretching his legs and arms for balance, making a expression of surprise and fear, anticipating the fall, but it did not happen because a strong hand whom grabbed his arm and helped him to not fall from the scooter.

Kili turned his breathing rapidly “panting” his face in shock and looked at the man who was there, standing beside him, with a thick plaid jacket and an umbrella. When the man raised a little more his umbrella, Kili could see more. The man was tall, white, his black short hair with silvery bursts, the silvery blue eyes, had a black full beard and strong hands.

Kili looked at his hands … then he looked at the hand that held it. That strong hand with long fingers, nails well cut, with some veins on white fur. The by the clear … hands … .a held Kili and the other held… so Kili’s eyes, lit up like the sun. It was a dog, a young Corgi, caramel and white smiling at him. Kili smiled like a dazzled child.

“ThonThon” the man said with a strong voice.

“Huh …?” Kili still smiling and confused looked at the tall man.

“ThonThorn …” he said again.

“Ah yes! Kili. Good afternoon Mr ThonThorn … "Kili reached for the man who just smiled like a child who saw something funny. Kili was even more confused, with his hand in the air as the man holding the dog corgi and him. "OH! I’m sorry … "Kili straightened in moto of the seat, rubbing his hair, feeling silly.

The man just grabbed the umbrella, which was on his shoulder while he was holding Kili’s arm. The corgi twisted the man’s arm and barked once, putting his tongue out smiling.  
"ThonThon is him” The man raised the Corgi that barked twice happily. “I, on the other hand, am called Thorin, pleasure” He nodded giving a gentle smile.

Kili lowered his head laughing at himself. That was embarrassing, but funny at the same time. He lifted his head to look at the cheerful corgi in the man’s arm and smiled, reaching out and stroking behind the ear of that cheerful corgi called ThonThon.

“Nice to meet ThonThon. Nice to meet you, Mr. Thorin. "Kili smiled at the man who smiled back. "May I?” Kili raises both hands to the corgi.

“Of course.” Thorin delivered ThonThon to the hands of Kili, which places the young corgi at his side in the moto seat. He looked at the feet of the tall man and saw that he was wet. “Sit down here. His feet. ” Kili pointed to the feet of Thorin.

Thorin looked at his own feet and the moto seat, then immediately to Kili’s face, and considered. Then he lifted one leg, sat half ass in the seat, he moved a while to sit right on the seat of the scooter. “Thank you, you’re very kind.” Thorin smiled and turned to the horizon, watching the landscape.

“It was nothing.” Kili smiled stroking ThonThon behind the ear and turned to the horizon as well, enjoying the beautiful landscape and great companies. “Thank you … for the company.”

ThonThon only barked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading. ^-^  
> Sorry the bad English.
> 
> pls leave feedback! XD


End file.
